


The Softness Of Skin

by Siogosho



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siogosho/pseuds/Siogosho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason ponders about the softness of Nico's skin, and how he got to the point he was allowed to touch it.</p>
<p>This is a drabble I wrote off the prompt "Softness", and I decided to go with Jasico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Softness Of Skin

Of all the things to love about Nico di Angelo, Jason would say that the softness of his skin was definitely in his top ten. At first, before Nico even considered him a friend, the son of Hades never allowed anyone to touch himself other than Hazel. He viewed physical contact as a loathsome thing, unnecessarily allowing people into his personal space, which he treasured more than almost anything. After Nico had finally accepted him as a friend, he began to allow small touches, like brushing up against each other accidentally as they were walking down the halls of the Argo II, Jason’s hand resting on his shoulder when they talked, and rare ruffles of Nico’s hair when Jason was feeling exceptionally affectionate towards the younger. 

Jason enjoyed the fact that he became one of the two exceptions to Nico’s no-physical-contact rule, and he fully took advantage of his new privilege, though he never went too far, for fear of losing Nico’s trust. So when Nico gives him the look, the “stop touching me right now or I will send you to Tartarus” look, Jason backs off immediately, always noticing the small expression of gratitude afterward. Hours later, with Jason staying focused on making sure he is at least an arms length away from him, Nico will turn and tap him, either on the arm or the thigh, signalling that Jason could once again be allowed in his personal space. Jason will then be filled with relief, as he always thinks he’s finally gone too far, but he hasn’t. So he’ll slowly ease his way back to Nico’s side and put an arm around his shoulders, talking all the while, noticing happily when Nico relaxes into his touch.  
When Nico kisses him for the first time, Jason’s too scared to move. He wants to put his arms around Nico and pull him closer, kiss him harder, but he doesn’t. He let’s Nico control the kiss, which is gentle and almost hesitant, and forces himself to stay still other than to kiss back even more gently. He fears that if he pushes too far Nico will shadow travel away and leave Jason alone and he’ll never come back. So when Nico pulls back, his eyes wide and waiting for rejection that he’s sure will come, Jason leans back in. Several kisses later Nico relaxes and presses his body against Jason’s, and only then does Jason wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer.

Slowly they begin a relationship where Jason isn’t afraid Nico will run. Where he doesn’t have to read the situation to see if it’s alright to touch, kiss, or hug Nico. About two or so months after the first kiss, Jason realizes how much Nico actually likes to be touched. It was almost like he was deprived of it for years, which Jason supposes that he had been, so he decides to make up for all those years Nico spent alone. He holds Nico, and leaves trails of hot kisses down the back of his neck when they’re alone, intent on making some color appear on Nico’s pale skin as he blushes, and cuddles up close to him whenever he has the chance. Although Nico doesn’t approve of public displays of affection, he allows Jason to hold his hand while they are in the company of others, which Jason thinks is a great step for him.

It’s been almost a year and a half since the first kiss, when Jason really contemplates how much he likes to touch Nico. The pair are lying naked on their bed, as they had moved in together in a little apartment near Camp Jupiter a few months previously, and Nico is resting on Jason’s chest snoring quietly while Jason rubs gentle circles into his back. He lets his fingers slide over Nico’s skin, feeling some bumps and scars, but mostly enjoying the softness. Nico shivers in his sleep at his caress and Jason chuckles a little, pulling their blankets up to cover Nico’s body. He continues to glide his hands over his skin, absentmindedly tracing scars, and gently kissing the top of Nico’s head. He vaguely feels Nico press closer to him as he falls into the world of unconsciousness, and thinks about how lucky he really is.


End file.
